


Deathday Party

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: The dangers of making out in Hogwarts corridors.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 [hp_halloween](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/166424.html) drabble exchange on livejournal.
> 
> Thanks to capitu for the beta.

"Not here," Harry panted. Rough stone dug into his back, providing a hard counterpoint to the soft press of Draco's mouth against his neck.

"Seriously, we should—" Harry tried to continue, but it was difficult with Draco sucking hot and wet behind Harry's ear and making his knees go weak. "Really, we don't want to do this _here_."

"Come on, Harry, where's your sense of adventure?"

A silvery grey form moved through the solid wall next to them. Draco jolted back from Harry in shock.

"Hello, Harry," Nearly Headless Nick said.

Harry sighed. He'd been afraid this would happen. "Hi, Nick."

"I don't suppose you're coming to my Deathday Party."

Nick had invited Harry to his party every year since Harry joined the staff. Harry had always managed to find an excuse, but it seemed this year his luck had run out.

Draco huffed in impatience. Well, it was his own damn fault. Harry had tried to warn him, but he'd refused to listen. If Harry had to attend the party, he wasn't going to suffer alone.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Draco blanched, and Harry smiled for them both. "Draco and I would be delighted to attend."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
